Bicara dalam Diam
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Tentang bagaimana tatapan itu berkembang menjadi perasaan yang lebih indah setiap saatnya. Aizawa x Tsuyu, slight Kacchako. Commission for Willona in Facebook. Ask or Review for the details! :)


Warn : Crackpair, Teacher-student relationship, slight Kacchako, dan kode-kodean.

Fanfic Aizawa x Tsuyu ini adalah hasil pesanan _commission_ dari Willona di Facebook. _Feel free to ask me about the details!_

.

 _Boku no Hero Academia oleh Kouhei Horikoshi_

Bicara dalam Diam

 _Schnee-Neige_

.

Menjadi bujangan di umur tiga puluh berarti menyiapkan diri untuk menjadi sasaran pertanyaan 'kapan nikah?' oleh orang yang lebih tua. Hal ini biasa terjadi, termasuk kepada Aizawa Shota sang pahlawan profesional. Ia tidak sering berinteraksi dengan keluarga—yang sekalinya menelepon juga sebenarnya akan memberi kode soal calon mantu—dan tidak banyak juga yang mau berurusan dengannya, tapi sebagai guru muda di UA Academy, pasti ada guru-guru senior yang iseng bertanya.

Biarpun jarang protes tentang berbagai hal, Aizawa mulai merasa tidak adil. Entah kenapa orang-orang hanya akan lebih banyak bertanya kepadanya perihal menikah itu. Toshinori Yagi alias sang simbol kedamaian All Might itu juga satu generasi dengannya, tapi para senior hanya khawatir pada kesehatan dan caranya mendidik penerusnya. Teman seangkatannya Hizashi Yamada si Present Mic? Dia punya mulut yang bisa membuat orang dari penasaran sampai jengkel sendiri karena jawabannya akan panjang, perlahan-lahan tidak nyambung, dan terutama itu dia berisik. Bahkan Nemuri Kayama si seksi Midnight jarang ditanya-tanyai orang soal alasan kenapa ia masih juga _single_ di usia 31 dengan penampilan semenarik itu.

Mungkin karena gayanya yang suram, orang-orang jadi lebih perhatian padanya. Itu hal yang baik, tapi sayangnya Aizawa tidak ingin perhatian semacam itu.

Ia sudah biasa menjalani hidup sewajarnya, bekeja sebagai pahlawan sebaik yang ia bisa, mendidik anak muridnya sekeras yang diperlukan, tanpa perhatian dari siapapun. Sebenarnya kadang ia banyak berkorban, tapi karena tidak mencolok juga tidak banyak yang mengkhawatirkan dia.

Makanya, ketika pada suatu waktu ia hampir sekarat saat membela murid-muridnya, ia terkejut mengetahui ada seorang siswi yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Namanya Asui Tsuyu.

Aizawa memang memperhatikan tiap muridnya—walau tanpa sadar mempunyai ketertarikan lebih pada murid-murid yang menyusahkan macam Bakugou Katsuki atau Midoriya Izuku—tapi Tsuyu yang tidak spesial dan termasuk murid yang tenang-tenang saja ini mulai mengusiknya. Bukan karena anak itu perlahan menjadi nakal atau apa, tapi karena ia memergoki anak itu menatapnya dengan kekhawatiran yang tulus.

Sebagai seorang guru yang harusnya menjadi andalan, tentu saja tatapan seperti itu sedikit menggores harga dirinya. Tapi, sesuatu seperti ada yang bereaksi senang di dalam dirinya, mengetahui gadis itu mengkhawatirkannya.

Aah, rasanya ia jadi punya kekuatan untuk terus bangun.

"Aizawa- _sensei_ ," suaranya yang khas menyadarkan Aizawa bahwa tubuhnya yang tak bisa bergerak itu sedang ditopang oleh Tsuyu. "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Recovery Girl sedang dalam perjalanan," bisiknya lirih.

Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya. Keadaan kacau balau. Banyak tubuh berbaring tak berdaya di mana-mana, entah itu kawan atau lawan. Memang sudah tidak ada baku hantam seperti ingatan terakhirnya sebelum pingsan, tapi ia belum yakin betul keadaannya sudah aman.

Seperti paham akan kecemasan gurunya itu, Tsuyu tersenyum simpul. "Semuanya sudah aman, _kero_ ," katanya secara tidak langsung menjawab apa yang Aizawa ingin ketahui. "Sayangnya ada banyak korban dari pihak kita dan tim medis mengalami kesulitan datang ke sini."

Aizawa ingin sekali bangun dan mengecek keadaan dengan baik dan benar, tapi tubuhnya tidak sanggup. Sekali lagi, seperti memahami benar apa saja yang ingin dilakukan olehnya, Tsuyu menyangga tubuhnya agar bisa duduk dan memperhatikan sekitar. Tempat itu benar-benar kacau. Dengan getir ia melihat anak-anak didiknya tergeletak lemah. Ada beberapa pahlawan yang menolong mereka, memang. Tapi tetap saja rasanya gagal karena ia tidak berhasil melindungi mereka sebagai guru.

"Kamu…" Aizawa berusaha bicara dengan tertatih-tatih.

" _Kero?_ "

"Tidak… apa-apa?" Lanjutnya sambil menatap kedua mata bulat Tsuyu yang terbelalak.

Wajah gadis itu seketika memerah dan mulutnya seperti menahan senyum. Ia mengangguk lalu Recovery Girl datang menghampiri Aizawa bersama kru medis dan tubuhnya yang lemas diangkut dengan tandu. Awalnya Aizawa pikir gadis itu lumayan baik-baik saja sampai bisa menghibur dan menopangnya, sampai sekilas ia melihat aliran air mata yang leleh dari kedua mata bulat Tsuyu dan rembesan darah di bagian punggung kostumnya.

"Asui—" dan ucapan Aizawa terputus ketika hantaman rasa sakit kembali mendera tubuhnya serta merenggut kesadarannya.

.

Pada pertemuan kelas berikutnya, Aizawa tidak bisa mengisi kelas. Midnight yang menggantikannya sementara. Untungnya berkat kekebalan mereka dan gen anak muda yang masih sehat-sehat, semuanya datang dengan semangat, meski dengan perban di satu bagian tubuh. Midoriya memakai gips dan berjalan dengan tongkat. Iida bergerak lebih kaku dari pada biasanya karena cedera bahu. Bakugou memasang plester dimana-mana. Tsuyu? Ia terlihat sekalem biasanya. Malahan mungkin tidak ada yang tahu soal cedera punggungnya kecuali tim medis dan Aizawa yang melihatnya.

"Mereka semua anak-anak yang hebat, kamu beruntung sekali," puji Midnight ketika ia menjenguk Aizawa. "Kamu harus segera pulih—oh ya, ngomong-ngomong mereka ingin sekali menjengukmu, tapi karena takut keaktifan mereka akan berdampak buruk jadi oleh pihak medis tidak diizinkan," kata Midnight sambil tertawa kecil. Ia menaruh sekeranjang buah di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Ini dari mereka. Mungkin kamu tidak akan memakannya, tapi setidaknya cobalah hargai mereka," saran Midnight sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Ada satu muridmu yang kelihatannya antusias sekali, sampai memintaku untuk memastikan bahwa kau memakan buah dari mereka, hahaha,"

Tanpa bertanya pun, Aizawa yakin anak itu pasti Tsuyu.

"Kau tidak akan benar-benar diam di sini sampai aku makan satu dari buah itu 'kan?" Tanya Aizawa.

Nemuri sang Midnight tertawa lagi. "Tidak, aku tahu kamu takkan sudi dilihat oleh orang lain saat sedang melakukan hal mengharukan seperti itu," jawabnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi dari ruang perawatan Aizawa.

Sebenarnya Aizawa yang biasa pasti takkan menyentuh buah itu karena tidak berminat. Akan tetapi ia sedikit tersentuh dengan kekhawatiran Tsuyu yang melebihi anak lainnya, sehingga perlahan ia mengambil sebuah pir. Tumpukan buah itu sedikit bergeser dan terbuka sampai ia melihat ada sesuatu yang berwarna putih di dasar keranjang. Penasaran, ia berusaha mengambil benda itu. Sebuah surat.

 _Ah, mungkin ini adalah surat dari anak-anak muridnya di kelas_ , pikirnya. Klise 'kan? Itu yang biasanya didapat oleh guru-guru lainnya. Meskipun jarang dapat perhatian seperti itu, tapi ia sendiri cukup acuh dan tidak tersentuh hanya karena surat yang disangkanya klise. Dibuka lah surat itu dengan bayangan akan mendapatkan surat panjang ungkapan dari satu kelas, atau mungkin gambar-gambar klise yang mendoakan dia cepat sembuh, bah, hal-hal murahan lainnya.

Tapi isinya ternyata hanya satu kalimat.

 _Odaiji ni—_ cepat sembuh.

Tanpa embel-embel apapun. Bahkan tanpa nama si penulis.

Diam-diam Aizawa tersenyum tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Ia tahu siapa anak yang menulis ini, secara pribadi.

Tidak salah 'kan kalau di umurnya yang sudah kepala tiga ini ia lebih memikirkan muridnya yang manis ketimbang seorang calon istri?

.

Entah ini bisa dibilang kutukan atau tidak, tapi sebagai anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara, Tsuyu punya kepribadian yang tenang, perhatian, dan agak mudah khawatir karenanya. Ya, sekilas itu memang hal yang baik. Tapi baginya kadang itu menyiksa karena ia tidak tahan untuk tidak merasa khawatir pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia khawatir pada keseharian adiknya yang besar dengan kedua orang tua sibuk sepanjang harinya. Ia khawatir pada Midoriya dan kekuatan ekstrimnya. Ia khawatir pada teman SMP-nya yang dulu hanya punya dirinya. Terutama itu, ia khawatir akan keselamatan guru wali kelasnya.

Memang ia jarang memperlihatkan, tapi di balik ketenangannya, Tsuyu selalu merasa khawatir pada orang lain.

Untungnya ia diberkati dengan kemampuan menenangkan hasil pengalaman mengasuh adik dari kecil. Emosinya yang stabil membuatnya bisa mengendalikan atmosfir kelas jadi agak stabil meskipun anak-anak sekelasnya banyak memiliki emosi sumbu pendek. Ia disukai banyak orang. Ia memerhatikan banyak orang.

Akhir-akhir ini Tsuyu agak lega karena satu per satu orang yang menjadi beban kekhawatirannya perlahan bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri. Teman SMP-nya kini punya teman bergaul sendiri di SMA. Izuku yang kekuatannya brutal mulai pandai mengendalikan kekuatan dan luka yang ia terima sedikit berkurang. Teman-teman yang lain juga berkembang, bersama dirinya, dan saling menyokong satu sama lain.

Tapi ada satu yang tak juga berubah, Aizawa- _sensei_.

Terlepas dari status sang guru yang _single_ , Tsuyu tidak bisa berhenti khawatir pada beliau. Sederhana saja sebenarnya, ketika ia tahu sang guru baik-baik saja juga ia akan biasa saja. Tapi karena pria itu selalu terlihat suram dan cuek, plus kekuatannya serta ketahanan fisik dan mentalnya luar biasa, jarang ada yang mengkhawatirkannya. Semua percaya beliau akan baik-baik saja meskipun terluka parah. Aizawa pasti akan bertahan.

Tsuyu juga percaya bahwa gurunya itu kuat. Makanya, ia yang selalu bertanya apakah Aizawa baik-baik saja ketika terluka itu sebenarnya seperti sebuah formalitas saja.

Berbeda ketika akhirnya Tsuyu melihat sang guru roboh perlahan di depan kedua matanya saat pertarungan itu. Jujur, tubuhnya sendiri seakan remuk. Lelah, sakit, terluka. Tapi ia tahu saat itu gurunya bukan tidak apa-apa. Jadi ia melompat dan menyangga tubuh lemas Aizawa sementara darah dari luka di punggungnya itu terus mengalir perlahan.

Ia melupakan rasa sakitnya sendiri ketika kedua mata lelah sang guru mulai mengerjap sadar. Ia memahami kekhawatiran pria itu dan membantunya menilai keadaan sekitar. Ia… berusaha kuat agar Aizawa tidak khawatir.

Apakah itu sebuah rasa simpati karena ia mengerti betul rasanya mengkhawatirkan orang lain, karenanya ia menyokong Aizawa? Entah, Tsuyu tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Ia hanya bergerak sesuai apa yang ia rasakan. Tidak penting apa alasannya. Tidak penting apakah ia akan sama dikhawatirkannya seperti Aizawa khawatir pada murid-murid lainnya. Ia hanya perlu membuat sang guru tenang.

Dan reaksi sang guru jauh di atas perkiraannya.

Dengan lirih dan tertatih-tatih, Aizawa yang sekarat itu menanyakan keadaan Tsuyu. Padahal ia seharusnya terlihat kuat karena sedang memapah Aizawa. Ia bahkan masih sanggup tersenyum di hadapan sang guru. Dan pria itu masih juga menanyakan keadaannya, seakan tahu kondisi Tsuyu yang sebenarnya.

Tidak dapat berkata-kata, Tsuyu mengangguk. Ia bersyukur setelahnya tim medis datang dan membawa pergi Aizawa sehingga pria itu pasti tidak bisa melihat air mata haru Tsuyu. Mungkin berlebihan kalau ia sampai menangis haru, tapi ia yang selama ini selalu memandang ke arah sang guru dan khawatir sepihak, ternyata bisa saling menatap dan mendengar kalau dirinya juga penting bagi Aizawa.

Perasaan ini memang hanya sebatas perasaan saling perhatian antara guru dengan murid, tapi sejauh ini Tsuyu bahagia dengan itu.

.

Ketika Aizawa kembali ke kelas dan mulai mengajar, keadaan kembali normal. Kebanyakan cedera dan perban para murid yang terluka mulai hilang. Suasana begitu damai dan berjalan seperti biasanya.

Begitu yang Tsuyu rasakan sebelumnya, sampai ia sadar kali ini Aizawa _-sensei_ menatap matanya—benar-benar menatapnya—lebih sering dari pada biasanya. Dalam hati ia terkekeh pelan. Pria itu pasti sudah membaca surat singkat yang ia taruh di dasar keranjang.

Selama pelajaran, Aizawa sibuk mengevaluasi pertarungan mereka beberapa hari sebelumnya. Hampir semua orang tertegun heran karena kali ini guru yang cuek itu begitu kritis pada evaluasi masing-masing anak yang sempat ia lihat. Midoriya yang masih dengan mudah mengorbankan dirinya tanpa pikir panjang, Yaoyorozu yang terlalu lama berpikir, Bakugou dan Uraraka yang nekat walau tingkat kemampuannya berbeda, Todoroki yang banyak membahayakan teman-temannya sendiri saat menyerang, dan lain sebagainya.

Lalu terakhir, tiba-tiba disebutnya nama Tsuyu.

"Asui," panggilnya dengan jeda yang membuat Tsuyu fokus seketika.

"Kerja bagus," pujinya singkat.

Satu kelas berteriak heboh. Ada yang tidak terima. Ada yang tidak percaya. Tsuyu sendiri tidak percaya ia satu-satunya yang akan mendapat pujian di evaluasi itu. Apa Aizawa- _sensei_ mulai sedikit memihak karena ia secara tidak langsung menyelamatkannya—dan bahkan memperhatikannya?

"Tenang adalah hal yang dibutuhkan dalam kondisi kacau. Asui adalah satu-satunya orang yang tenang dan berpikir jernih dalam kondisi itu—Tokoyami, kau kehilangan ketenangan itu kemarin," jelas Aizawa sambil mengingatkan Tokoyami yang biasanya juga berlaku tenang.

Mau tidak mau, wajah Tsuyu jadi sedikit merona karenanya. Jadi memang bukan karena perhatiannya kepada sang guru. Entah kenapa ada rasa kecewa, tapi juga lega karena sang guru bersikap adil dan profesional.

"Tapi, kau butuh sedikit emosi dan tekad untuk meningkatkan kemampuanmu. Jangan berlebihan seperti—yah kalian semua tahu siapa-siapa saja itu," lanjut Aizawa. Sekelas tertawa dengan pandangan mengarah ke Bakugou yang sudah mulai menggerutu. "Sekian evaluasi hari ini."

Anak-anak mulai ribut kembali setelah Aizawa meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Banyak yang membicarakan Aizawa- _sensei_ yang tiba-tiba jadi lebih rajin mengevaluasi—sekaligus lebih pedas—dan Tsuyu yang dipuji jadi ditanya-tanyai banyak orang. Tokoyami bahkan ikut memuji Tsuyu yang bisa mempertahankan ketenangannya selama pertarungan itu.

Dalam hati Tsuyu berbisik, sebagian besar ketenangannya selama pertarungan itu berasal dari rasa tidak mau kelihatan lemah di hadapan Aizawa yang mati-matian bertarung.

Tsuyu baru bisa lolos dari kerumunan itu ketika ia minta izin mampir ke UKS dulu karena masih harus memeriksakan punggungnya. Uraraka ingin menemaninya, tapi ia mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut Bakugou yang masih juga menggerutu sebal, jadilah keduanya berseteru saling melempar ejekan. Ia malah bersyukur karena dengan begitu Uraraka tidak akan begitu cemas pada dirinya, lalu melenggang sendirian menuju ruang UKS.

Sesampainya di sana, Tsuyu baru mengetuk pintu satu kali dan tangannya terhenti begitu menyadari keberadaan Aizawa yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Selamat sore, _Sensei_ ," sapanya sopan.

"Tulang belakangmu," katanya singkat.

"Saya baru akan memeriksakannya kembali, _kero_ ," jawab Tsuyu.

"Periksalah ke dokter khusus tulang. Recovery Girl sudah banyak memeriksa pasien hari ini, jadi beliau lelah," saran Aizawa.

Sekilas saran itu lebih ke arah kasar karena secara tidak langsung mengusir Tsuyu. Tapi, setelah berpikir sedikit, gadis itu malah tersenyum.

"Yang barusan itu untuk memastikan tulang belakang saya diperiksa dengan lebih baik atau mengusir saya karena _Sensei_ akan diperiksa oleh Recovery Girl setelah ini, dan tidak ingin saya mengetahui kondisi _Sensei_ yang belum pulih benar?" Tanya Tsuyu terang-terangan.

Aizawa menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran karena sang siswi bisa seberani itu berterus terang. Ekspresinya tampak polos seperti biasa, tapi ada sedikit perubahan mimik wajah yang menandakan gadis itu sedikit menyesal juga sudah terlalu berani mengutarakan pikirannya yang terlalu percaya diri kalau Aizawa memperhatikannya.

Tidak bisa cuek seperti biasanya, senyum tipis tiba-tiba muncul di wajah suram Aizawa. "Keduanya," jawabnya singkat lalu masuk ke dalam ruang UKS dan menutupnya lagi dengan kasar, mencegah Tsuyu yang mungkin akan nekat masuk ke dalam.

Rasanya seperti ada yang meletup-letup senang dalam diri gadis itu. Ia tersenyum antusias sepanjang jalan pulang dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu. Apakah ini juga yang dirasakan Uraraka ketika Bakugou yang kasar itu pernah sekali mengkhawatirkannya setelah gadis itu terluka? Atau hanya perhatian biasa seorang guru yang khawatir akan kondisi muridnya? Yang manapun, keduanya jelas bukan hal yang biasa ditunjukan Aizawa.

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Jalan menjadi pahlawan tentunya tidak mudah, apalagi dengan aliansi penjahat yang masih juga belum hancur sampai ke akarnya dan tak berhenti mengganggu para pahlawan. Pelajaran demi pelajaran dilalui, pertarungan demi pertarungan dihadapi, murid-murid pun semakin berkembang setiap kejadiannya. Begitu juga dengan masalah yang mereka pendam sehari-harinya. Semakin erat hubungan mereka, semakin mereka menunjukkan diri dan sisi gelap masing-masing.

Hal ini memang tidak murni urusan wali kelas saja, tapi cukup membuat Aizawa kewalahan. Iida yang keras kepala dan masih kaku. Bakugou yang masih juga tak mau tenang. Todoroki yang semakin ekspresif dan sedikit membuat kekacauan di sana-sini—rasanya sudah pantas kalau sehelai dua helai uban mulai tumbuh di kepalanya.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan murid-muridnya jatuh ke jalan yang salah, tapi juga tidak bisa menangani semuanya sendirian. Gila saja! Ia juga tidak seekspresif dan seperhatian itu di depan mereka. Belum lagi rasa malas yang berharap anak-anak itu akan berkembang sendiri tanpa ia bantu. Mau tidak mau ia harus meminta bantuan.

Kepada siapa? All Might? Jangan harap. Hizashi? Aizawa tidak mau temannya yang tidak peka itu malah ribut sendiri. Midnight? Tidak, pokoknya tidak. Konsultasi pada guru-guru senior atau kepala sekolah? Wah, Aizawa tidak mau diledek-ledek mereka setelahnya karena mulai perhatian pada murid-muridnya.

Berkonsultasi dengan salah satu dari muridnya? Ia bisa saja bertanya tentang keadaan mereka lebih rinci lagi kepada ketua kelasnya, Iida, tapi pasti jawabannya akan sekaku sikapnya. Yaoyorozu bisa memaparkan keadaan dengan baik, tapi sayangnya ia akan terlalu objektif pada hal-hal yang terlihat dari luarnya saja.

Setelah lama berpikir, Aizawa mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum dalam batinnya.

 _Memang harus anak itu, ya?_

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsuyu?

Jadi, sore sepulang sekolah hari itu Aizawa memanggil Tsuyu. Lagi-lagi dalam situasi dimana tidak ada orang lain yang tahu.

"Asui, kemari sebentar," panggil Aizawa.

"Ada apa, _Sensei?_ " Tanya Tsuyu setelah menghampirinya di kantor guru yang sepi, hanya mereka berdua yang sedang ada di ruangan itu.

Aizawa sempat diam agak lama sampai akhirnya berkata, "apa kamu tahu apa saja yang sedang terjadi di kelas?"

Dalam hati Tsuyu memekik riang. Ia tahu sejak lama kalau Aizawa- _sensei_ itu terlihat cuek namun tetap perhatian di dalamnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau pria itu akan mengungkap fakta itu sendiri dengan pertanyaan barusan. Dan terutama itu, hanya kepada Tsuyu.

 _Tidak. Aku tidak boleh terlalu senang dulu. Aizawa-sensei pasti memilih bertanya padaku karena Iida-kun memang sedikit bermasalah dan tidak ada yang bisa ditanyai lagi,_ pikir Tsuyu. Walaupun ia masih merasa senang karena apapun itu alasannya, kenyataannya adalah Aizawa sedang membuka dirinya dan mengandalkan Tsuyu untuk membantunya.

Tsuyu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan imut dan berpikir. "Apa yang Anda maksud adalah permasalahan individu yang mempengaruhi masing-masing anak, atau kejadian biasa yang lumayan meresahkan di kelas? _Kero?"_ Tanyanya.

"Faktor kedua dengan penyebabnya yang mungkin adalah faktor pertama," jawab Aizawa.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Bukan, belum ada, sejauh ini, _kero_ ," jawab Tsuyu. "Kami memang sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Iida- _kun_ dan kakaknya yang masih juga mempengaruhi kesehariannya, tapi cuma itu."

Jawaban Tsuyu membuat Aizawa sedikit lega. Tapi permasalahan Iida yang mengundang kekhawatiran teman-teman sekelasnya bisa berkembang menjadi parah seperti dulu jika tidak juga diselesaikan.

"Yang pertama?" Tanya Aizawa lagi.

Sebelah alis Tsuyu terangkat heran. Wow. Aizawa- _sensei_ benar-benar serius memperhatikan mereka kali ini.

"Seperti yang bisa dilihat, Bakugou- _kun_ dan ketidakstabilan emosinya—ah, tapi akhir-akhir ini, biarpun judulnya bertengkar, Ochako- _chan_ entah kenapa bisa mengalihkan perilaku berlebihannya. Deku- _kun_ saya rasa bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, seperti biasa… dan Momo- _chan_ akhir-akhir ini lebih depresi dari pada biasanya," jelas Tsuyu. "Mungkin yang agak gawat Kirishima- _kun_ , tapi sejauh ini saya masih tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berbeda belakangan ini, _kero_."

Aizawa diam dan merenungkan laporan itu. Kalau ditelaah lagi, sebenarnya semua itu memang bukan urusannya. Tapi kenapa ia jadi khawatir berlebihan begini? Menggelikan sekali. Ia benar-benar sudah keluar karakter kali ini.

Tsuyu menahan tawa. "Aizawa- _sensei_ , saya sangat senang mengetahui Anda memikirkan kami sampai seperti ini meskipun tidak pernah Anda tunjukan di kelas," kata Tsuyu. "Tapi ingatlah, kami ini bersama-sama dan sudah beranjak dewasa. Anda harus percaya pada kami."

Mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Tsuyu, Aizawa menunjukan wajah terkesiapnya lalu sadar telah melakukan hal yang berlebihan. Apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tsuyu sang murid sudah terlanjur melihat sisinya yang seperti itu. Lagi pula, kenapa juga ia tiba-tiba jadi terlalu khawatir pada anak-anak yang memang sulit diatur itu, sampai ke masalah pribadinya? Sial, apa ia jadi ketularan sifat khawatiran gadis di hadapannya ini?

Benar juga. Tidak mau kalah, Aizawa membalas, "kau juga. Berhenti menatap gurumu dengan tatapan khawatir seakan aku akan mati jika tidak kau pandangi."

Ganti Tsuyu yang terkesiap karenanya. Tidak menyangka Aizawa akan menyetir topikya ke arah sana.

"Ma—maksudnya?" Tanya Tsuyu yang jadi sedikit gugup. Saat ini Aizawa menatapnya tajam seperti saat akan memakai kekuatannya.

"Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi. Apa yang kukatakan barusan sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi, kau mengerti itu 'kan, Asui?" Tegas Aizawa.

Tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa saat tertangkap basah begini, Tsuyu hanya mengangguk lemah sambil menundukan pandangannya. "Ma—maaf, _Sensei_."

"Kau bilang untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan kalian karena sudah beranjak dewasa—jangan buat aku tertawa," ucap Aizawa sedikit sinis. "Memangnya aku sepayah apa di matamu sampai kau sering memandangku dengan khawatir?"

Ah, celaka! Ternyata, biar pun Aizawa sering membalas tatapan khawatir Tsuyu, bukan respon positif yang ditunjukannya. Ternyata sang guru justru tersinggung dengan perbuatan itu. Yah, masuk akal juga sebenarnya. Tidak ada guru yang ingin dikhawatirkan oleh muridnya.

"Tidak, saya hanya… bagaimana mengatakannya ya… Bukan bermaksud meremehkan kemampuan _Sensei_ karena sehari-hari terlihat lemas. Tapi… hanya khawatir apakah _Sensei_ sedang kesulitan menghadapi kami, dan lain sebagainya—itu memang sepenuhnya kesalahan saya, _kero_ ," jelas Tsuyu sambil mengatupkan dua tangannya lagi. "Maaf jika menyinggung _Sensei_ , tapi sungguh saya tidak bermaksud merendahkan Anda, _kero_."

Tampak sedikit senyuman sekilas mampir di ekspresi wajah suram Aizawa. "Bercanda. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak bermaksud merendahkanku. Tapi, lebih baik jangan pandangi gurumu dengan tatapan cemas seperti itu. Menjadi pencemas itu menyusahkan dirimu sendiri."

Kalau saja Aizawa bukan guru, rasanya Tsuyu ingin memukulnya dengan lidah panjangnya. Bercandanya nggak lucu. Selera humornya membuat orang merasa akan dieksekusi saja.

Walaupun begitu, apa yang dikatakan sang guru wali kelas itu ada benarnya juga. Tsuyu sepertinya harus mengurangi rasa khawatirnya pada tiap orang. Pada Aizawa juga. Lantas, siapa yang akan memperhatikan Aizawa kalau bukan Tsuyu? Eh, kalau ia melontarkan pemikiran barusan itu, kemungkinan Aizawa akan benar-benar merasa diremehkan, sih.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang menarik dariku sampai kau sering sekali memperhatikanku seperti itu, tapi kau tidak perlu takut. Lakukan saja sesukamu—memperhatikanku atau apalah. Yang jelas jangan lupakan pendidikanmu dan bekerja keraslah untuk terus menstabilkan situasi kelas," lanjut Aizawa.

Wah, mendapat izin langsung seperti itu membuat Tsuyu terheran-heran tapi juga senang. Gurunya tidak merasa tersinggung dan berusaha terdengar tidak peduli, tapi ia tahu sang guru sedikit merasa senang juga ada murid yang memperhatikannya.

"Baik, _Sensei_. Terima kasih banyak, _kero_ ," tanggap Tsuyu dengan nada yang kelewat antusias dibandingkan biasanya. Ia pun berlari ke pintu keluar, namun setelah membuka pintu gesernya, Aizawa menyuruhnya berhenti.

Tsuyu membalik badan dan kembali menghadap Aizawa dari jauh. "Ada apa lagi, _Sensei?_ "

"Kalau pada akhirnya kamu mengalami masalah…" belum selesai Aizawa bicara, Tsuyu sudah mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Saya mengerti. Jika suatu saat akhirnya saya punya masalah, saya harus memecahkannya sendiri bersama teman-teman sekelas, _kero_ ," potong Tsuyu sambil tersenyum manis, lalu berlari pergi dari hadapan sang guru.

Dengan gusar, Aizawa mendengus kesal. "Padahal aku baru akan membuat pengecualian untuknya," gumamnya sedikit terdengar kecewa. Ia mengambil data siswa dan mengeluarkan berkas milik Tsuyu. Menilik satu-satu informasi yang tertulis di sana dengan teliti.

"Beda 14 tahun denganku y—hah," Aizawa menghentikan kalimat yang keluar tanpa ia sadari ketika melihat tanggal lahir Tsuyu. Gila. Memikirkan apa dia barusan?

"Ck, ini pasti gara-gara ocehan orang tua-orang tua berisik itu sampai aku jadi aneh begini," gerutu Aizawa sambil memasukkan kembali berkas milik Tsuyu ke tempatnya semula.

Ia tidak pernah kepikiran ini sebelumnya, tapi perhatian singkatnya kepada Tsuyu kenapa tiba-tiba berkembang jadi lebih serius dari pada yang seharusnya?

.

Tanpa terasa, dua tahun masa belajar di UA Academy berlalu dengan cepat. Memang terasa sulit pada awalnya, tapi lama-kelamaan semua itu berlalu begitu saja seiring dengan perkembangan mereka. Sebagai senior kelas tiga yang paling lama berada di UA dibanding yang lain, Tsuyu dan teman-teman kini terlihat sangat berbeda. Mereka sudah lama tak diajar lagi oleh Aizawa. Seiring dengan naiknya kelas mereka, pengajaran yang dilakukan oleh guru juga berkurang. Mereka lebih sering magang dan mempraktekan semuanya langsung.

Dengan kata lain, sejak lulus dari kelas satu waktu itu, tidak ada lagi ceritanya Tsuyu punya kesempatan memperhatikan Aizawa- _sensei_. Yah, mereka sesekali berpapasan, bertemu, dan Tsuyu juga sering bertanya kabar tiap kali kesempatan itu ada, tapi Aizawa tak memberinya waktu banyak untuk kembali dekat dengan sang guru seperti saat mereka masih dalam satu kelas. Tsuyu yang semakin beranjak dewasa mencoba memaklumi itu. Ia tentunya tak bisa mengharapkan akan ada banyak kesempatan untuk memperhatikan sang guru. Selama pertemuan-pertemuan singkat yang biasanya tak sengaja itu, Tsuyu cukup lega bisa menyimpulkan gurunya baik-baik saja dari raut wajahnya yang masih saja suram.

Lalu, suatu ketika saat mereka sedang berpapasan di koridor dan Tsuyu menyapa sang guru dengan sopan layaknya seorang murid, suasana tenang itu diganggu dengan Kirishima dan Denki yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berlari-lari di koridor. Melihat ada Tsuyu di situ, mereka berhenti sejenak. "Asui- _san_! Ada berita heboh! Eh, selamat siang, Aizawa- _sensei_ ," seru Kirishima antusias dan sedikit malu karena ternyata ada Aizawa di situ.

Aizawa menatap mereka datar seperti biasa. "Jangan ribut-ribut di koridor," tegurnya.

"Baik, _Sensei_. Tapi, ini berita heboh, Asui- _san_! Kata Denki, Bakugou meledak di kelas gara-gara Uraraka- _san_!" Kata Kirishima.

Tsuyu yang kenal Uraraka lebih baik dari pada kedua laki-laki itu langsung mengerti. "Kalian bodoh ya, _kero_. Meledak itu maksudnya bukan meledak, hancur, secara harfiah," balas Tsuyu. "Lebih baik kalian lihat sendiri saja apa maksudnya meledak itu. Ah, tapi aku tidak menyangka Ochako- _chan_ yang akan melakukannya, _kero_ ,"

Bingung, Kirishima dan Denki pun berlari lagi secepatnya untuk melihat meledaknya Bakugou—dan entah apa maksudnya itu. Tsuyu pikir setelah ia meladeni kedua teman sekelasnya, Aizawa akan pergi begitu saja, tapi nyatanya pria itu diam di tempat dengan ekspresi heran yang bercampur sedikit tegang mengetahui sesuatu yang terdengar seperti kekacauan itu.

Aah, rupanya Aizawa- _sensei_ juga tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Kami sudah tidak berbuat kekacauan lagi sejak semester dua kemarin kok, _Sensei_ ," Tsuyu tertawa. "Pasti Ochako- _chan_ sudah menyatakan suka kepada Bakugou- _kun_ dan dia jadi meledak-ledak saking malunya, _kero_."

Wah, tidak disangka Aizawa akan didahului oleh bocah yang dulu suka sekali membuat kekacauan itu. Memang bukan berarti mereka akan menikah, tapi dari pada Aizawa yang masih juga sendiri—entah menunggu apa—mereka jelas lebih maju. Tapi, apa tadi katanya? Uraraka duluan yang menyatakannya? Bakugou pasti merasa malu berkali lipatnya.

"Oh, dasar bocah,"cuma itu komentar Aizawa. Tsuyu tertawa lagi.

" _Sensei_ sendiri bagaimana? Sudah punya calon? Umur _Sensei_ kan sudah cukup untuk menikah, _kero_ ," serang Tsuyu, yang langsung membuat raut wajah Aizawa terlihat semakin suram.

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan bertanya seperti para orang-orang tua itu," jawab Aizawa dengan gusar, diikuti dengan tawa iseng Tsuyu.

Lalu Aizawa kembali menatap Tsuyu dengan serius, seperti dulu terakhir ia pernah memandang anak itu dengan sedikit berbeda.

"19 tahun, atau 20 tahun, kurasa itu umur yang pas bagi seorang gadis untuk menikah," ucap Aizawa tiba-tiba. Kontan Tsuyu dibuat kaget dan memerah wajahnya karena sang guru mengatakan hal itu sambil menatap tajam dirinya.

" _K—kero_? _Se—sensei?_ Yang barusan itu maksudnya—"

Aizawa tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Tsuyu untuk mempertanyakan hal itu. Ia langsung melesat pergi dari koridor. Kebingungan Tsuyu juga hanya bentuk ekspresi kaget. Dari wajah merah dan gestur salah tingkah anak itu saja sudah jelas kalau ia sebenarnya menangkap kode yang dilontarkan gurunya barusan.

Tsuyu dan Aizawa sama-sama bukan orang yang banyak bicara, tapi banyak berpikir, banyak memperhatikan, mengobservasi, serta langsung bertindak. Karenanya Tsuyu bisa memahami apa yang dirasakan Aizawa, begitu juga Aizawa dapat dengan mudah membaca tindakan Tsuyu. Hampir tiga tahun, Tsuyu hanya memperhatikan sang guru. Tidak mendekati. Tidak menyerang. Hanya mencoba memahami. Aizawa merespon dengan sama-sama memperhatikan. Mengamati. Dan membiarkan rasa yang aneh dalam dirinya berkembang seiring ia memahami gadis itu dari interaksi kecil mereka yang berharga.

Sekarang mungkin Aizawa hanya bisa melemparkan kode itu selama Tsuyu masih berstatus sebagai muridnya. Tapi Tsuyu paham, dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karenanya. Bahwa gurunya itu baru saja mengikatnya dalam sebuah komitmen.

Satu atau dua tahun dari sekarang, dan keduanya hanya tetap akan saling memandang sampai waktunya tiba.

Tapi untuk sekarang, rasanya Tsuyu akan meledak-ledak seperti Bakugou!


End file.
